Highschool trouble
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Naruto and Sakura, two of the most deadliest Mercenaries out there have gotten what they wish for. A normal life. They finally enlisted to a highschool and despite it seemingly being normal. It proves there is trouble. Even for them. Can they juggle around the deadly habits and leaving normally at the same time? Only time can tell. NaruXHarem
1. Chapter 1

It all sorts itself out. The environment. The surrounding. It all sorts itself out one way or another so there's nothing he should be worrying about. Is he afraid of the crowds of people? Could a person among them be true love? It's been only 4 days 9 minutes and 12 seconds since he left his mercenary life. They've accomplished their mission and now all there's left to do is reap the rewards. He no longer needs to live the life of a killer. He can stay happily in a nice little home, go to a nice little school with his step-sister and live happily ever after.

"But then why…" Naruto spoke silently to himself, "…why do I still see blood?" The blood of people. How they die. How they would die. How they should die. All these stats appearing inside his head in numbers and it haunts him to this day. He felt like a computer. A soulless, hallow, computer

"Naruto-kun?" His eyes open and reveals a room. It's made out of wood and has a traditional fashion into them. The purple and pink flowers flowing gently down the curtains. It all looked real to him. However. This is not what made the room special. The source of the nice, smoothing voice who called out his name stands before him. Leaning forward with a troubled expression, "Are you okay? Is it one of your nightmares again?" This girl with pink locks and a kind smile. His partner during his mercenary days. She stood by him for all these years. She knows him. She knows that he's a killer. They both are, "S-Sakura…" Naruto spoke, drenched in sweat. He didn't even feel like it at first but he's exhausted. For what? Sleeping!?

"Shh…" Sakura cooed and brought him close. He doesn't know if she noticed but she placed his head directly on her breast. The soft feeling and warmth was far better than any pillow in the world.

"…I know you'll do the same for me. If I fell from the world like that." Her silent voice quivers. Like a candle, "I know we've been through some tough spots but we were always together and now…we'll always be together forever. There's no threat. There's nothing to hide from. We have a peaceful life so, at least for me Naruto-kun. Try and enjoy it."

Naruto couldn't. It's impossible. The faces just keep appearing. He won't be satisfied. Until…

"I can't. I don't think I can go to school tomorrow."

Sakura displayed a disappointed face, "Naruto-kun…" she removed his head from her chest. Naruto pouted immediately. But she held still as a rock and looked directly at him, "…You skipped the entrance ceremony and I understand that but you can't skip the first day of school. I won't allow it. You're coming to school with me and I know you're going to make a lot of friend. I can't stand and watch my brother ruin himself like this." Tears brimmed around her eyes, "This is what we fought for, right? I mean. This is what we want. Right?!"

"I don't know what I want anymore." Naruto admits. A cold atmosphere is placed and Sakura stared at him. Baffled, "Are you mad?" Naruto asked, feeling sorry for her. He brought her a long way for nothing and he's now being a butt over it. She sighs. Turns her herself towards the dishes and begins washing what they've just finished for dinner. Her pink ponytail tied tightly as she began. She always did housework when she's upset but this time. It felt different. She looked worn out, "It doesn't matter…" she said with resolve and Naruto almost fell backwards. What is she trying to say? Is she done with him? He can't handle it if it's like that. He'll die. He'll die right here on this spot. He regretted completely what he said and tried to reach out to her, but she felt so far, "Sakura-" he called, but quickly cut off.

"I mean…I would follow you no matter what. So it doesn't matter. I don't care if we go to school. I don't care if we go to battle. As long as I'm with you…" she turns her head to him and hides her eyes, "…I would follow you through the darkest valleys. I would be with you until the end of time. You have nothing to worry about. But for now…could you at least, for now, try and be normal along with me. Can you follow me to school tomorrow? I promise. You'll have fun."

"Y-you're right…" Naruto looked at her. He couldn't say no. He couldn't lie and say yes either. But for whatever reason. She is right and he would force himself, at least this once to follow her. The day marks the day where one of the most extremely dangerous duos enlist in a normal school. Can they survive?

0

* * *

0

**A/N: I know it's short. Don't need to tell me anything. I will make it longer if this gets enough reviews. I also know the punctuations are wrong. That's just my style of writing. If it's confusing…I apologize.**

**Edit: Dang it. I didn't meant to make it all bold. Wont' happen again...hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura. I'm going to go on ahead and make sure every thing's safe. We don't want to stumble upon something in unfamiliar territory." Naruto said, sneaking around the school. Students. Walking by. Watched him curiously until judging immediately that he was creep. Sakura snatched him by his shoulder and brought him close enough that only the two of them can hear each other, "Are you insane? We're not in the battlefield anymore. There's nothing to worry about." She stretched Naruto mouth. Preventing him from arguing. When the two stopped playing around. Naruto felt troubled, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm offended Naruto."

"Eh? Why?"

"Who was it that had your back when being outnumbered 100 to 2? Who was it that nursed you to health when you were on the brink of dying? Who was it that fought death when you were the one trying to nurse me back to health. We are one. Don't you get it? I will not die because I'm with you. As long as we're together." She grabbed his hand. Naruto felt like she was sucking his soul. Or would it be. Their soul?

"I suppose so." Naruto gave in and Sakura smiled, "Now you can go to the classroom but first. Tell me why you're going there?"

Naruto put his hands in his pocket, "Because I'm interested about our new life." He grumbled a lie. But it was enough to satisfy Sakura, "Okay then. I'll be waiting for you here." She turns around soon after to deal with the administrator who had her number.

Since it's a requirement. All students must participate in a physical education class. Sakura, however, wishes that they change that rule considering their situation. Naruto doesn't have fully control of his strength. He can estimate what kind of action he will commit but he can't predict the strength he will use. To an untrain eye. You would assume that this an act of weakness but the reason he disowned the ability to measure his own strength is because of his mercenary life. There are talented Wizards around the world who's ability is to read their opponents next move before it happens. That's why he trained himself in such a way. He still has control. But to a certain extent. Sakura's main point is. It's not worth the risk. Especially knowing what the two had to sacrifice to get this opportunity. She waited too long for this.

Naruto left Sakura to her own business and traveled where no Mercenary has gone before. Class 2.1-A. Now that it's incorporated in his memory. He will never forget. He closed his eyes nodding his head saving the image of the door within his mind. The door was dark blue, metal and cold. The small tiny window centered on the door provided little imagery of whats inside. The silver handle had something wrong with it. He reached out to grab it, "This feeling. Someone's been here before." He twists the knob and the sound of door opening creates a tiny creak. The sound of hushed whispers causes his defensiveness to perk up and senses multiply by ten-folds. The lights were off and it felt awfully hot. Whoever is in here. It's not only of them.

The door finally closes. And then. The light abruptly turns On and a group of unknown students appear from nowhere. Screaming.

"Surprise!"

"Eh!?" Naruto tried to reach for his blades that should be on his side but remembered he didn't bring them with him. They would've all died on the spot if he wasn't considerate. How lucky. His breathing is shaky. He felt defenseless and how cruel. To surprise someone they don't even know. The decorative party hats. The party blowers. Balloons. It all felt surreal. He would never imagine himself in this position. The crowd got a good look at him and sighed, "Pack it up guys. It's not Ino-chan…" he relayed it back to the rear squad who was dancing their hearts out. Some wearing less clothing then they should, "But then. Who do we have here?"

"Isn't that one of the new student's Irukai-sensei was talking about?"

Naruto clenched his beating heart. Suddenly realizing he's off his feet. It looked like that surprise really did a number on him. He crawled backwards. Finding a random book and waving at the curious students gathering around him, "Back! Back I say!" It didn't help.

"Are those scars?" one of the male students asked. Rudely reaching out to it. Naruto nearly bit his finger off and one of the girls giggled, "He's sort of cute…" she blushed but not an ounce of his cuteness helped him at all, "S-Sakura!" Naruto yelled for help. Trying to break through from all the students.

"Sakura…? Now where did I hear that name before?" another girl with dark, long hair and pale white skin emerges from the group. Her hair is so black but smooth and despite the color had a pure feeling to it. The skin so pale but only complimented her hair and the slightly red cheeks. She had a hospital bracelet on. Multiple hospital bracelets. She was the only one who didn't make him feel nervous. It was like. He knew her forever.

"That's where!" She slammed her fist on the palm of her hands. She figured it out, "You're Sakura-chans brother, aren't you? Naruto-kun?"

"Please." Naruto motioned, "Call me by my last name."

"Sakura…? Now where did I hear that name before?" A girl with long, dark hair and pale white skin emerges from the students. Her hair is so black but smooth and despite the color it had a pure glow to it. The skin. Pale as snow. But only helped to compliment her hair and slightly red cheeks. She felt different. Naruto's fears obliterated into nothing. The only thing odd about her is the hospital bracelets. Multiple hospital bracelets.

"That's where!" The girl slammed her fist on the palms of her hands. She figured it out. Her face immediately brightened up, "You're Sakura-chans brother, aren't you? I heard so much about you from your sister. Is it really true that you sleep naked half the time because you think it's an omen to wear pajama's?"

"Curse you Sakura…" Naruto whispered. He didn't sleep naked because he wanted to! It was because killers are attracted to clothing. He couldn't tell her that. She wouldn't understand. The girl didn't catch what he said. But still happily grabbed his hand. The hand which claimed so many lives is being held by such a soft, tender hand. It was like the mixing of two different worlds. "Naruto-kun-"

"Please…" Naruto motioned, "Call me by my last name." He still didn't trust her. First name bases are only secured by people who know him for years. Considering that. Sakura is the only one who calls him by his first name.

"Ah, I see…" the girl apologetically said, "Haruno-senpai?"

"No. Haruno is my sisters last name. Mine is Uzumaki." Naruto corrected her. The girl stopped. Perhaps she's done with his rudeness. This will be good. He can't allow himself to put these innocent people in danger. Whoever's near him. They're all endangered. Then the girl said something that surprised him.

"Like the one they have in ramen?"

Naruto didn't know where she was going with this but he carelessly followed along.

"Eh…yea."

"Bwahahahahahaha!" The girl abrupted in laughter. And Naruto felt insulted. He clenches his fist and glares at her.

"I'm part of a high class family. My family's generation have all become heroes!"

"Bwahahahaha!" she grabbed a random girl standing by the doorway, "Can you believe this guy? His name is Uzumaki!"

"Hinata. Can you please not discomfort our newest addition to our family any longer."

"Eh?" Hinata looked at the girl next to her and noticed who it was, "Class president!" she falls backwards. Naruto stared at the class president who smiled at him. He didn't really like her either. But she was also one of the rare females who made him less nervous. Two in one day. What luck. Naruto cursed himself before putting his hands to the side, "Thank you for helping me but I'm completely capable of taking care of myself."

"I know." The girl said. Her smile disappears and Naruto figures why he didn't like her so much. She has that aura. The aura that Sakura and he hated the most. The aura of a dangerous, conniving foe.

"Anyways." The girl broke the silence between them, "I'm Yamanaka Ino. Class president of class 2.1-A. If you have any questions then feel free-"

"Ah!" the students finally caught up, "The surprise part is ruined! Great job new kid."

"Me?"

Ino helped Hinata up before explaining that this is not an accident. That this is a good thing, "Now we can celebrate my birthday and the arrival of our two most interesting students. Naruto-kun?"

"Please. Call me by my last name."

"Naruto-kun…?"

She wasn't going to give in. Now he especially doesn't like her, "Yes?"

"This would provide a great chance to describe yourself to us. You would. Wouldn't you? You won't keep us in the dark, right?"

Naruto felt the sweat from his forehead drop, "Yes…"

What did he get himself into?

* * *

The blinding, colorful lights. The weird and tacky music. The useless chatter. It all felt unreal. Naruto glanced at the clock pinned to the wall. The cup filled with punch in his hands. It was only last week when he traveled down the plains of Africa in search of a drug lord. Here he is now. Holding punch. He refilled the damn thing so many times and has yet to drink a single drop. He then saw someone on the dance floor waving at him, "Naruto-kun!"

It's the weird one. And she's coming over. Retreat. Retreat! He dumps the punch to the side and walks away quickly before Hinata had time to catch up. Hinata took notice to this and smiled dangerously, "You can only run for so long! Bwahahahaha!"

"Tsk…It's getting harder to resist them." Naruto sighed. He finally reached the table filled with chips and dips. What is this. Prom? He grabbed the giant spoon and refilled his punch cup. The metal feeling of it brought some of his senses back. It felt exactly the same as to the metal of a gun. He sighed in relief.

Then. Another thing that gave him relief. A familiar voice appears, "Are you having fun?" Naruto turns his head and finds Sakura smiling with her arms in front of him. Where has she been!?

"S-Sakura! We got to get out of here. I don't like it. I feel danger and you know I'm always right when I say this!"

Sakura doesn't say a word. Instead. She hugs him. Embraces him, "I guess leaving you to yourself was a bad idea, huh?" she giggled. Naruto tried to disregard her motherly love but it was overwhelming, "Sakura. I'm serious!"

"Naruto-kun…how many times have you refilled your cup?"

Naruto grunts. She has a point. He is being overly cautious. Maybe a bit paranoid, "I stopped counting after twenty." He answered truthfully.

The two stare at each other for a moment before laughing like a bunch of kids.

They both laughed. Their conversation was drowned by the sound of the party. But they were together at last. It would have been perfect from then on. Until their short reunion was ruined by none other than the class president, "Well, well…" she said, her voice penetrates the bubble instantly and Naruto glares at her. Ino merely smirked. Her arms crossed from her chest, "If it isn't the dynamic duo…eh?" she noticed something, "You two barely look alike at all. Are you even related?"

Hinata sneaked over to the both of them and smiled. Grabbing punch as well, "Don't worry about Ino. She can be a sourpuss when outside forces tries to come and ruin her family." She did a loop with her finger towards her head. Implementing that Ino could be off sometimes, "But she's genuinely a nice girl…" and as quickly as she appeared. She disappeared.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked and Naruto simply shook his head, "Don't talk about her. She smells fear."

"Well, are you?!" Ino demanded. Ignoring Hinata completely. The commotion created quite the stir as the music and lights were cut off. Everyone was looking now, "You're right…" one of them said.

"There's no chance they're related." Another when gave his input.

Naruto absolutely didn't like this. It's one thing to pick on him. But Sakura? He clenches his fist. Thinking. Thinking what he could do to them right now if he wanted to. He could cut that boys stomach open and force him to put it back his guts. He could snip out that girls tongue. And feed it to her. His eyes began to change. It was frightening but before he could do anything. Sakura latched herself on his shoulder. Resting her full weight on his back. She wasn't heavy. It was barely a strain to Naruto but then why…?

Sakura whispers inside his ear, "You're trembling…"

Naruto's eyes widened, "S-Sakura…"

"Please. Let me take care of this. Please." Sakura begged and Naruto suddenly couldn't move. He noticed a tiny needle fell on the floor and evaporated. It was one of those liquid syringes. She must have stuck it in him when she realized he was changing. Sakura then moved in front of him. Stepping right in front of him like a big shield, "I won't allow you to talk of me and my brother like that." She said. Her voice was solid. Like a rock but her expression was so kind. It could calm even the coldest of hearts.

Ino immediately felt threatened. And for a good reason. But she quickly retaliated by replacing another tough front, "Hiding behind your sister? How pathetic." She said. Naruto felt like he should do something. But he couldn't even if he wanted to. The effects of the paralyzing potion Sakura placed on him is minor but potent. He just had to put his trust in her. Sakura took a deep breath before speaking, "You're right…we're not related by blood." The room gasped, "Naruto and I were both orphans since the day we were born and because of bad treatment."

The painful memories. Naruto could feel Sakura's pain from here. He didn't want her to shoulder that all to herself. He should be standing beside her.

"We left. My brother and I…aren't the safest people to be with. But. If you give us a chance. We are good people."

"Sakura…" Naruto felt his heart racing as the potion effects began to disintegrate.

"Tell us why…you're not the safest people to be with. Are you killers?"

On the spot! This girl did her research. But she didn't research everything. Or she couldn't.

"I'm not subjugated to say…" Sakura sighed sadly.

"On what grounds?!" Ino yelled.

"On the grounds of the government." She brought out a piece of paper and Ino snatched it away immediately. Skimming through it. She dropped the paper after acknowledging that it's real, "I could find you guys on the system…just who the hell are you two?"

Sakura's grace. If it wasn't for that. There would've been a riot in her. And there's only one way Naruto knew to calm a riot. But Sakura's peaceful gestures made it look like she wouldn't harm a fly. The people who were concerned quickly gave up and smiled, "Ah, I bet it's nothing. If they're normal students like us. Then there's nothing that could be wrong with them." One of the students said. Smiling. The music came back on and the light blinked once more.

Naruto tried to reunite with Sakura but she was completely covered with new fans. There was only one person who didn't wash down on Sakura for information…and that person is…

"Bwahahahaha!"

That laugh…

"Get away from me!" Naruto tried to dodge the irritating girl but she launched herself on him. Grabbing him from his neck and they were so close. He could feel a certain softness that shouldn't exist, "S-soft…"

Hinata looked a bit confused until realizing what he's talking about. She immediately released him and covered her chest, "Pervert. Ino! I found out who Naruto really is. He's a perverted Otaku! Confirmed!" she smiled mischievously. Naruto raised angrily his fist and said, "I'm not perverted!"

"Sorry Ino. I was wrong. _Closet Perverted Otaku._"

Sakura glanced over to Naruto with smile as he chased Hinata around. The whole class abrupt in laughter enjoying this entertainment except Ino.

She quietly sneaked out of the classroom and into the hallways where she brought out a cell phone. She dialed a number into it and after a few rings, a person with a deep voice answers, "Ino. I thought I told you to only call me when it's really important."

"Dad…" Ino said silently. Hiding her wicked smiled, "I found them. I found the Grim Siblings. You won't believe where they're at right now!"

There was a short silence until the voice spoke once more. This time with a tone that can chill the spine to it's core, "Perfect…

* * *

**A/N:**

**"will samui,shion and shizuka show up in this story."**

**I'll think about it. I do plan on adding a lot of side characters. But as to if they're going to be in the Harem. More than likely no. Even I don't know who I'm putting in the Harem just yet but it'll come to me eventually**


End file.
